


There Will Be A Way

by KingRichRock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Argwen, College AU, Eventual Happy Ending?, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, mergana - Freeform, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRichRock/pseuds/KingRichRock
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine are Roommates. Merlin and Arthur are best friends. But after a night out Merlin is awoken by his friends to reveal he has slept with Arthur's sister, Morgana, whom Merlin had no idea existed outside of anecdote. As Morgana tries to make amends with her brother for their childhood squabbles, Arthur misreads everything and tries to assure his best friend is safe from the evil of his sister. Throw in some misunderstandings, a vengeful Morgause, and some angst and you have yourself a ball game.





	There Will Be A Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my big sister who loves this show and pairing as much as I do.   
> A rewatch of the show made me crave a College AU so here we have it. Should be updated regularly while I'm on break.   
> This chapter was written while listening to the Pennywise albums "Pennywise" and "Unknown Road",   
> I Hope you enjoy.

The door to Merlin’s dorm room was practically thrown from its hinges, startling both himself and the girl next to him. 'Girl?'

He vaguely recognized the beautiful girl in his bed from when Gwaine and Arthur had dragged him from his studies the night before but the rest was hazy. So, when he looked up and saw the excited faces of his roommate and Arthur, Merlin had to internally groan that they had probably helped him. 

They were loud and laughing, as they did when drunk, and it made the girl behind him get up enough to send him death glares. 

While Gwaine continued his uproarious laughter, Arthur felt his face fall as he recognized the girl in the bed. 

“Morgana what are you doing here!?! With Merlin?” Arthur stammered, like he’d been punched in the stomach. 

“Gwaine who did you set me up with.” Merlin growled at his roommate, who had realized his mistake from the night prior. 

“Allow me to answer that, Merlin.” Morgana purred, her finger tracing down his chest as she gave a grin that could make the devil whimper. “Brother dearest, are you not going to introduced me to your friend? You’ve told me so much about him I’m upset I had to acquaint myself to him and not give you the pleasure of seeing this happen before your eyes.” She said, each word becoming more and more venomous as she spoke. 

“Merlin, I fear you have fallen under the spell of the devil herself. You may wish to step away slowly before you are burned.” Arthur said, bracing himself to run with Gwaine.

“And what has father told you of referring to me as the Devil?” She spat out at him, anger replacing the kindness that had been in her emerald eyes the night before. 

“That it’s offensive to the devil?” Arthur said, mirth in his eyes before Morgana found a cup by Merlin’s bed and chucked it at him, effectively chasing Gwaine and Arthur from the room and into the hallway. 

“You didn’t tell me you happened to hate your brother, who happens to be my best friend.” Merlin deadpanned, but Morgana ignored him and climbed on top of him, effectively silencing him. 

“Now just because my brother is a sadistic prat doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy each other. We can’t help if he wants to hurt me.” She whispered, leaning down on her last word, the feeling of her breath on his bare skin sending a shiver through his whole body. 

“This is wrong Morgana. Arthur is a good man and an even better friend. Why can’t you two get along? You have been one of the kindest people I’ve ever talked to, you were the most interesting, passionate, and caring people I’ve ever met. We had a conversation last night that spanned our hopes and dreams and I know the person who I spoke to is kind. 

What changed?” He whispered, caressing her face. 

She looked down for several moments before sighing and rolling off him to lay beside him. 

“We’re not whole siblings. I’ve resented Arthur my whole life because our father, Uther, whom I know you’ve had the pleasure of meeting because he never shuts up about how odd you are,” she begins, giving him a kiss on the neck for a second to let him know her own opinion of him is very different, before continuing, “I’ve had to work harder my whole life to just get him to notice me. If I got perfect grades, he’d praise Arthur for being the second best on his football team. If I got accepted to the most prestigious college in all the United Kingdom, he’d pay a large donation to make sure Arthur went here without earning it. I’m just so tired Merlin.” She finished, her voice breaking as he pulled her close and began to cradle her to him. 

“I know you’ve had it hard Morgana but there is so much light and spirit in you. Your anger isn’t purely with Arthur, it is with your father. Arthur can be a prat, that I will say without shame as one of his closest friends. But you are both such kind people. I know you’ve spent your life looking at him as the enemy of your narrative but he dislikes how Uther treats you. He’s spoken of it to me before. It’s why he responds with sarcasm and not anger. He understands.” Merlin told her, kissing her forehead and holding her a little closer to him. “And I know the beautiful soul I met last night is someone who can prove that good exists even in the worst of conditions. I’ve known Arthur the better part of two years but I’ve never even seen a picture of you before. Gwen tells me of how kind you are and how much of your time you volunteer to help others. Arthur tells me of how much you love going book shopping and sitting with your cat. You are a wonderful person Morgana, and it will get better.” He whispered, looking into her eyes before wiping away the tears she had been silently shedding. 

“Thank you, Merlin.” She whispered before giving him a chaste kiss. 

“Anytime Morgana.” He replied breathlessly, her ability to leave him breathless unrivaled by any other he had ever met. 

“You’ve never seen a picture of me before?” She grinned, and he knew that in that moment her spark had returned, the smile on her face made him sweat a little from the intensity of her gaze. 

“No.” He replied, ignoring the way she could make him shiver and burn with passion with just a look.

“I guess I’ll need to atone for that misfortune. Shouldn’t ever deprive a man of pure art.” She smirked, showing off her body in full to him. The color of her tattoos contrasted perfectly with the pale color of her skin, the black of her hair, and the emerald green of her eyes. 

And it was with that they relived their activities from the night before for an hour.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“God, she has gone too far now, mate.” Arthur said, grabbing Gwaine by the shoulder to steady himself and his breathing after retreating to his room, where Percival and Elyan had made themselves at home playing Call of Duty on the Xbox in their room. 

“Calm down Arthur, what’s the big deal. She was super nice at the bar last night. She was even really into Merlin’s nerdy Star Trek T-shirt and wanted to talk to him outside of the bar. They were both sober and consenting there’s no issue. Plus, they were there talking still hours after wards when I went with that blonde girl but before I found you to continue partying.” Gwaine said, but he could feel the tension in the room as Percival and Elyan groaned. “What?” he asked his friends. 

“Morgana is not sweet when she wants something from someone. She’s doing this to hurt my friendship for Merlin. She’d never sleep with him otherwise.” He growled, sitting on his bed. “And it was a Battlestar Galactica shirt he wore, not Star Trek. She loved the reimagined series when we were growing up.” He said quietly, remembering all the bonding they had done before she’d become so cold as a person when they were children. She had become so cold to him the year he had started high school. She had started her Punk/rebellion phase against their father and had become cold. He knew her pain and gripe was with Uther, but she had never gone as far to hurt him as trying to go after his best friend and break his too trusting heart. 

“We need a plan. I know my sisters wicked ways and I fear she has struck too deep into the heart of our friend. We must separate them before she can get her claws in. She has gone too far. She will not hurt the best amongst us to get to me.” He said, not leaving room for argument. 

“Then we’ll need to get Gwen, Lancelot, and Leo up to speed my friend.” Elyan said, grabbing his hoodie as he ran to go get his suitemates and call his sister. 

“I’ll go and find out what her intentions are from Merlin when they are done.” Gwaine replied, grabbing his phone and checking his keyring before making his trek down the hall to his room. 

Arthur sat there as Percival handed him the player one controller and they popped in to an online match to get their minds off the issue at hand.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Gwaine had entered his room and had seen that they were decent, he found Merlin and Morgana laying on each other on the bed while playing Xbox, much as he had left Arthur and Percival to do. He couldn’t help but notice the joy in both of their eyes before Morgana noticed his presence and made a small sneer. 

“Why Gwaine if you are here then who is there contesting the virtue of college girls everywhere?” Morgana growled, which elicited a laugh from both Merlin and Gwaine. 

“Morgana, most of Gwaine is an act. He’s a little roguish but most women just ignore him if they don’t want to sleep together. He doesn’t care.” Merlin said, grabbing her hand to try and get her to calm down before it eventually escalated. 

“It’s fine Merlin. I’m glad to see the two of you are enjoying each others company. Arthur had to get ready for a brunch with his father. I believe he said you were meeting him at your father’s office, Morgana?” Gwaine said innocently. No such meeting existed, but odds were Morgana would take the hint. 

“Why yes, look at the time I feel you are right.” She said, not bothering to look at her phone, instead choosing to send a small glare Gwaine’s way before smiling at Merlin. “I fear I must go, lest I find a way to further upset my father.” She smirked, giving Merlin a passionate kiss which he returned before giving him a real smile and gathering her jacket and exiting the room, Gwaine waiting a full minute of not hearing her heels boots clicking down the hall that he turned off Merlin’s Xbox and grabbed his friend by the shoulder. 

“Mate, what kind of spell does she have you under? I’ve never seen you so enthralled by a girl since Freya Sophomore year of High School.” Gwaine said, and he saw a spark in Merlin’s eye that he feared would prove to be hard to remove. 

“She’s wonderful Gwaine. She’s just. She’s so sweet and kind and funny and god the front she puts up with Arthur. She regrets it mate. She wants to make things right. You guys need to give her a chance.” Merlin implored, and Gwaine nodded his head. 

When Merlin went back to playing videogames, Gwaine grabbed a coke from the fridge, sending a short text to Arthur. 

'It’s either worse than we think or not what we think. I don’t know yet.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this.  
> I am in no way British so if anyone has some insight for proper terminology PLEASE tell me I can use all the help I can get.   
> I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.  
> Also, the story title comes from a Bad Religion song off of their album "The New America" and the chapter title is off of the Self-Titled Pennywise album.   
> The chapter name will usually come from the album I listen to while I write.


End file.
